


Four Years

by takahoe



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: M/M, Post canon, for a commission on tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahoe/pseuds/takahoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gen…” Kengo whispers as they break apart. He can’t even finish Gentarou’s name, his throat tightening due to nerves.</p><p>Looking down at Kengo, Gentarou’s expression softens even more. “That,” he says as he places his right hand on Kengo’s upper arm, rubbing slowly. “Call me that now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Years

The ground increases in thickness as Kengo walks to his first day on the job. Cherry blossoms litter the ground underneath his feet, the March breezes whips around his body, and suddenly the weather is just cold enough to make Kengo shiver. Wrapping his red pea coat tighter around his body, Kengo sneezes hard, reaching for the handkerchief in his right pocket. _Not much has changed since high school_ , Kengo thinks, pushing the door open to the JAXA Tokyo Office, bracing himself for the incoming hug he knows is coming.

He didn’t _tell_ Yuuki where he had applied to for work after college. They have only been in contact via email over the past four years, but she has been working for JAXA since finishing high school and Kengo knows she’s seen his application. Going to the United States for college had been a spur of the moment decision. An amazing offer from the NASA Space Center to pay for his University expenses had changed everything and Kengo hadn’t thought twice before taking the chance and flying to Florida.

But Japan had been calling. Everything Kengo had left at home was calling. _Am I too fucking scared to answer?_

“Kengo-kun!” An all to familiar voice breaks through his deep internal thoughts just before impact.

Kengo’s back hits the floor and long black hair is all over his face. Yuuki buries her face into his neck and Kengo can’t help but smile. Shaking her shoulder with his one free hand that isn’t trapped under her body, Kengo attemps to get them both off the floor, “Yuuki… I can’t breathe…”

“Ah! Sorry!” She rebounds just as easily as she used to, offering a hand to help Kengo up from off the floor. “I heard you were coming for your first day and I thought I’d help you get to your new office!”

“Thanks, Yuuki,” Kengo replies, dusting off the front of his coat. “Show me the way.”

She leads him through the front entry way filled with planes and down a small hallway on the right to the nearest elevator. “I don’t push all the buttons like I used to, I promise,” Yuuki says, her smile nearly reflecting off the half mirrors in the elevator.

Kengo grins down at her, patting her on the head, “All grown up, huh?” Yuuki nods, a pink dusting appearing on her cheeks.

The elevator stops at the fourth floor and a loud dinging sound breaks the silence and reminding Kengo why he’s here. For work. He has to meet his new boss today and he has never been this nervous. _Well, maybe he was this nervous once_. Kengo shakes that thought from his head. “It was a long time ago,” he mutters to himself.

Yuuki skips ahead of Kengo, taking the first left turn, and stopping abruptly afterward. Kengo nearly runs into her trying to play catch up. Pointing at the big glass room on the left side of the hallway, Yuuki says, “This is your office. If you need anything I’ll be on the second floor!” Giving him one more quick hug before skipping ahead, Yuuki is gone as soon as she was here.

“Thanks…” Kengo offers, waving his hand at her retreating figure.

Placing his right hand on the silver door handle, he pushes down and forward, opening the glass door to his new office and the rest of his life. _That’s something Gentarou would say_. Kengo’s brain supplies, and he slumps down on his knees.

“Stop thinking about Gentarou!” Kengo whispers loudly to himself, smacking the base of his hand to his forehead.

“Stop thinking about who?”

The warmest voice Kengo has ever heard sends shivers up his spine. His legs still turn to jello when hearing it. Turning around as slowly as possible, Kengo vaguely remembers not closing the door. When he finally manages to look up from the floor, his eyes see freshly shined shoes, pressed khaki pants, a tucked in white button up shirt and a blue blazer. The clothing fits the other boy so nicely and it’s topped off with the most beautiful smile Kengo has ever seen.

The other boy’s smile begins to fall and Kengo worries that he’s done something wrong. But he begins to speak while touching his hair, “I know it’s not… how it used to be…”

Kengo realizes Gentarou’s hair isn’t gelled the way it used to be. It’s soft, and lays flat on his forehead. “Gentarou…” Kengo can barely speak.

“I know. You don’t care about hair, right?” Gentarou continues talking, cutting Kengo off, “I just… thought I’d come see you…” Gentarou’s voice shifts before letting out the grossest sob and pulling a crumpled piece of paper from his pants pocket. “You were never very good at saying goodbye, huh?”

Kengo recognizes the mangled piece of paper as the letter he left Gentarou before leaving for the United States. By far the most emotional thing Kengo has ever written, it did not justify how he truly felt in that moment. He was leaving the person he loved more than anything in the world. Staring up at Gentarou now, four years later, more like the person he _loves_ most in this world.

“You could have at least told me!” Gentarou is pacing around his office now as Kengo sits on the floor on his ass, staring at him like a teenage boy in love.

“Gentarou,” Kengo says, pulling himself off the ground, trying to get Gentarou to stop moving for at least two seconds. Grabbing Gentarou’s shoulder as forcefully as he can, Kengo speaks more fiercely, “Gentarou, stop.”

Before he can get out another word, Gentarou swoops down, sealing his lips to Kengo’s own. Kengo can’t breathe, his lips part, letting Gentarou kiss him with the fervor of a thousand lost kisses. _Four years without this. You’re an idiot, Kengo._

Letting his hands wander up to the back of Gentarou’s head, Kengo threads his fingers through Gentarou’s hair. All of the contact memories come flooding through Kengo’s system. _Their first date. Their first kiss. Their first promise._

“Gen…” Kengo whispers as they break apart. He can’t even finish Gentarou’s name, his throat tightening due to nerves.

Looking down at Kengo, Gentarou’s expression softens even more. “That,” he says as he places his right hand on Kengo’s upper arm, rubbing slowly. “Call me that now.”

“Gen?” Kengo asks, lifting his head to look Gentarou in the eye.

“Yeah, it’ll be our new way of starting over.”

Kengo lets himself place his head on Gentarou’s chest, feeling Gentarou’s arms wrap around him tightly. _This is home._

“Okay… Gen.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission for my good friend Bane (http://kiyosumisengoku.tumblr.com/) who got ruined by Fourze as much as i did  
> if you enjoyed this, please commission me! http://zyuohking.tumblr.com/commissions


End file.
